A Demigods Life Is Never Has A Dull Moment
by Minxy 12
Summary: when 3 best friend learn that they are demi-gods after a fury attack there life never has a dull moment. Folow the journey of Penny,Kenny and Ellis in their lives as a son or daugher of a greek god.
1. From The Beginning

**From The Beginning:**

"The brightness hits you as you walk into the room…" said Kenny. Penny and Ellis just stared at him. They wondered if he knew he was talking or not.

"

What ?" they both asked in perfect harmony. Kenny looked at the faces of his two confused friends face's and then frowned.

"What does what mean ?" he said be withered. Ellis and Penny just stood there staring at him as if he had just blown up the school and just thought nothing of it. Then they looked at each other. Bluey- grey eyes met greeny- orange, then they doubled over laughing. Kenny just looked confused. That was Kenny always confused by his friends actions. They were still at it when the bell rang. Kenny just smiled.

" Blame the ADHD ! Now come on before we are late for class. We have science with the _evil one_ you know _her…"_

The other two didn't have to be told twice before standing up and legging it to class. They made it just seconds before the bell rang.

Foot steps could be heard as the high heel of the short ugly teacher walked through the classroom door. The three raced to the back next to Percy and sat down. She brought the smell of rotten meat with her. Her pail completion didn't go well with her black greasy hair or her black onyx eyes. She smiled that sent shivers down everyone's backs and had a bad sense of fashion that would send a troll running for its money. But of course nobody told her this.

In her robot sort voice she declared the lesson with a slight sneer in her voice. They worked in fours. Ellis, Kenny, Percy and Penny being in one. Now even the dumbest people on the planet would know that if you place four people who all had ADHD and dyslexia that it would end in total chaos.

So there they were all trying to work the Bunsen burner. Penny getting annoyed at it for being so slow. That's when it happened. The teacher turned into a hag with wrinkled up skin, red glowing eyes and grew leathery wings. Her hands turned to sharp blood stained talons. Percy stood up and pulled out a bronze pen and muttered something between the lines of :

"I really hate Furies !" then ran at it.

_**What do u think?**_

_**Good or bad?**_

_**Review please**_

_**MINXY12 **_


	2. It All Started

How It All Started

Penny POV:

Lets rewind back to the beginning of my life or the bits what I remember. My name is Penny Anderson. My mother was Leonie and my father was unknown to not only me but my mother as well. My mother taught welsh to the children in Carmarthen where me and her lived.

She and her family follow their culture to the very end. Like using spears and swords in battles to human sacrifices to the gods. My life was hard. I ran away when I was about 9. My run away was me seeing my mother follow the steps of Morgana. That when I left. Packed my bags. Then ran.

I was found by a women in London. Her name was Samantha May. She took me into her care and adopted me. She had a son and his name was Ellis. The same as me his dad was unknown. His wavy blond hair and his light blue eyes that shine with happiness and amusement. He was always an inch or two higher than. He was like a big brother actually he was my big brother.(so he says he's only 2 months older than me!)

I myself found it very hard to blend in with the blonde hair family. I had brown hair with natural highlights. My eyes were ever changing from brown to blue to green to orange. Not only that but I had to learn English as welsh was the only language I knew. To this very day I have that welsh accent. The very same as my mother did. The very same that the family I hated had. And the very same as my best friend had. Oh how I remember Megan. Her long black flowing hair that looked like a million waterfalls falling at a time. Her ebony eyes full of so much sorrow but full of so much happiness. They played at school together and played outside together. Then one day she disappeared.

My life turned upside down. My life was horrid. Then it changed when I started the school I'm in now. Me and Ellis didn't believe it when we came to school. We had everything together. That I was happy about. We met a young boy named Kenny. His black cropped hair stood out from his electric blue eyes. Unlike Ellis' when Ellis got upset or angry they went grey.

So that's how it begun. Then it was science. With the fury in the class room. When Percy went down dread filled me. I raised my hand in the air then chanted the only welsh spell I knew for killing someone of something.

"Rwy'n clywed gan wneud cais am eich enaid. Rwy'n clywed gan wneud cais am eich bywyd. Gwneud teithiwr wery ffordd gan fy mod yn cymryd eich bod yn iawn! felly bydd brycheuyn iddo fod felly fod!"

Bright red light shot out of my out stretched hand and wrapped the creature in it's beam. I chanted a vanishing spell.

"I ddangos y ffordd, y ffordd i'r isfyd. Rwy'n ei waed wyf yn ei berthynas agosaf. Ewch yn dilyn y tywyllwch yn mynd yn diflannu ni welwyd hi eto. Rwy'n brycheuyn fod! Felly y bydd!" a black light shot out of my hand and shadows formed around the creature. Percy, Ellis and Kenny watched me shock. Then with a bang the fury disappeared and the power was thrown back at me. I saw myself flying backwards in to the wall.

Blackness starter at the corners of my eyes, spreading out to cover me in darkness.

I felt Ellis pick me up gently and carry me out the classroom following Percy. All I remember before passing out was Ellis whispering to me everything is ok and will be.

"I hope so." I said softly then I let the blackness wrap around me. Wielding me to sleep and me obliging to it's command.

Then empty blackness.

_Thank you for reading_

_Review tell me what you think_

_Minxy12_


	3. Flashbacks & Camp

**Ellis POV:**

I carried a knocked out Penny out of the smashed window following Percy with Kenny walking beside me. I barely noticed that the fire from Penny's magic had caused the fire alarms to go off.

Me and Kenny followed Percy through the mob of children who where panicking running around shouting thing like "Oh My Goodness, the school is on FIRE save yourselves" and other shouting things like "This day is getting better and better."

Percy jumped up over the wall and took Penny from me, as me and Kenny tried and failed at jumping over the wall. Percy place the passed out girl on the floor leaning against the wall while he helped us up.

I looked at Penny. She had said a little while back that she felt something bad was going to happened. I believed her. She always guessed the future and in a way it was kind of weird. I thought back of when I first saw her.

_Flashback_

_My mum walked through the door holding someone's hand. I watched from the stair as a brown haired girl walked in looking nervous. My mum placed her bag on the floor then turned to call me. _

"_Ellis I have some one for you to meet!" I ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the little girl and my mum. Now that I got a better view of her I found her quite pretty. Her brown her flowed down to her waist, her eyes were changing colours that enhanced me by the mere beauty of them. _

_I was a little taller than her but other than that we were the same. Both nine year olds and were going to become family._

_She looked as if she had run away her face was streaked with grim and her hands and knees had scraps and bruises on them. Her red lips were split and her cheek had a large bruise on it._

"_Ellis this is Penny, Penny this is my son Ellis. If you like it her and you two get on well how would you feel if I adopted you? You would become brother and sister?" she said. " I let you think about you two. Ellis would you mind if you show Penny to the spare bedroom and then the bathroom where she can wash up. You know where the towels are and I'll go and find something for you to where ok Penny?"_

_Me and Penny nodded and she followed me upstairs._

_Her bag was a ripped rucksack that looked as if it was or used to be green. She finally looked up at me and held out her hand._

"_Helo fy enw i yw Penny neis i gwrdd â chi." her accent was a heavy welsh one that made my face light up but then I frowned._

" _I'm sorry I don't understand you. I don't speak welsh. But it is nice to meet you my name is Ellis."_

_She shook my hand and said "You are Ellis I am Penny" I smiled._

End of flashback

I smiled down at Penny. We had got on so well. My mother had adopted her into the first week she had stayed with us making her Penny May.

She had learnt the English language and spoke it fluent after about a month or so of learning it. But never had she got rid of her welsh accent.

I remember the first night she had stayed with us she had woke up screaming

_Flashback _

_Bedtime had started. I stared up at the navy ceiling thinking of the day I had with Penny. After her shower she looked as good as new. She was dressed in my mums t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her long hair look black as it was wet and mum had platted it. Her face didn't have any grim and her pale face went well with her stunning eyes. I still haven't figured what colour they where yet. I had help her with the spare room by helping her unpack the few things she had in her rucksack. She had a teddy bear that she called Llewellyn. The clothes she had were covered in mud and grim. We gave them to my mum to wash._

_I spent the rest of the night trying to teach her to speak English. I taught her how to say hello and goodbye. As well as counting 1 to 10._

_No matter how long she spoke for her thick welsh accent never left her. At 7:30 it was bed time. I was still wide a wake when I heard her scream. I looked at the clock it was 12:30am. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room. She was thrashing around and moaning. "Mam Dim! Ddim yn y ffordd hon fod yn rhaid eu tro arall 't at ei ochr yr ochr dywyll. Peidio â Morgana. i chi roi iddi drwg defnyddio i chi! i chi roi iddi yn mynd â chi i ffwrdd oddi wrthyf. Mam yn meddwl i mi ... Na!" I shook her as her word flew out. _

"_Penny…Wake. Up! Please" she sat up fast as she gasped for breath._

_She woke up her eyes flashing gold. Her eyes looked around the room in a hurry scanning the room for any dangers, her eyes landed on me. Then she flew at me hugging me crying in my shoulder._

"_Sssh…don't cry…I got you!" my mum came in with her pyjamas and fluffy slippers and dressing gown looking for anything wrong. She saw me hugging a crying Penny as I whispered words to her trying to make her feel better._

" _Don't worry mum I got her go back to sleep" my mum smiled and nodded going back to bed. I pulled away slightly and looked at her._

"_Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I asked. She nodded slightly and followed me out to my room. She fell asleep hugging me. She didn't wake up from another nightmare that night._

**End of flashback:**

Me and Penny had grown close after that. I used to comfort her whenever she had a nightmare or she would come into my room and sleep with me when ever she had a bad dream but didn't wake up screaming. She never told me what her dream was about but I guess it was about her past. She never really told me about her past all she ever told me was that she ran away after she caught her mum doing something bad…terrible.

I looked at her face. Her lips where slightly blue from the strain of the magic she did. I never really thought about it but now I have I realised that I never really freaked out about Penny being able to do magic. Her magic was white magic. that's what she told me. It means that it was evil but I wasn't good either. She could use it in either for good or for bad.

Her lips worried me a bit but not much. They always went blue when she was ill. I remembered when she was 10. She got ill and had to stay in bed all day she wasn't pleased but I kept her company.

_Flashback:_

_Penny woke up me up by coughing on the way to the bathroom. I could hear her feet shuffling across the carpet as she walked. I sighed and got up looking out the door as her figure disappeared the door. I walked over to it and knocked on it. When she didn't reply I walked in to find her being sick into the toilet. I walked in behind her and lightly shut the door. I got on to the floor next to her and grabbed her hair putting it up in a messy bun so that her long hair wouldn't get covered._

_I rubbed her back as she continued to be sick and whispered words to sooth her. After a good five or so minutes she sat back and lent against the bath looking miserable. I got her a drink of water and gave it to her. And pulled her into a hug._

" _Why didn't you wake me? I would come and helped you." I said gently._

"_Didn't want to wake you." I heard her faint whisper. Her voice was dry and her face was flushed her lips looked blue and her hands were like ice._

"_Come on lets get you back to bed where I can wait on you hand and foot!" she smiled gently and let me pull her up. When they got to her room her tucked her into bed covering her with as many blankets he could find. He went to find his mum how went to Penny and then down stairs to get some soup and medicine. Penny slept for a while and then we played games like Poker and snap. But as time went on I found my self getting tired and feeling ill. I looked up at Penny and sneezed. All she did was laugh. Poor mum having to sick kids to look after._

**End of flashback:**

Me and Kenny had been best friends since the beginning of high school. When me and Penny spoke to him we became friend instantly. I was knocked out of my daydreaming when Percy stopped outside a strawberry field. I looked at Kenny then to Penny then back to Kenny. He had a confused expression on his face. It was me who spoke up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Percy smiled and walked through an arch that appeared. We followed. "Welcome to Camp-Half Blood. My second home and the only safe place for kid like us…save Olympus!" I looked around. I swear my jaw would be on the floor if it could have.

Kids f all age and all types run around. Some were sword fighting others were doing archery. Then I smiled this was my sort of place, a place where I could shine. My mum had given me lessons with bows and sword fighting. The only place I didn't feel comfortable with was me being the new kid. With Penny and Kenny. At least I had some friends I knew. I turned and followed Percy deeper into the camp.


	4. Claiming & Bad News

**Kenny POV**

Hi there I don't think we've met. I'm Kenny Ebony. My mum and stepfather are Jonathan and Jamie. I was born on October 29th and I have a brother and sister who are both younger than me. My life has always been strange. I don't know my dad all I know is that he joined the army and went missing in action.

I go to the same school as Penny and Ellis May do. When I first met them I was shocked that Penny was adopted but I wasn't as surprised as when I heard her accent. The heavy welsh felt like a melody to my ears.

I am 15 years old and have know the two since I was 10. My mum always told me that they were good friends. That I should always stick to them because we all had ADHD and Dyslexia but that not they point. When we first met we got on like a house on fire. Talking about home life and stuff. Penny taught me and Ellis welsh so we could speak to each other with others knowing what we were talking about.

I remember the day clearly when we first met.

_Flashback:_

_We sat in a big hall listen to the teachers go on about the wonderful school we have and the school rules. I was daydreaming when I felt two people sit next to me. I looked up and saw a brown haired girl and a blond haired boy smile at me. I held out my hand and said to the boy:_

"_Hi I'm Kenny Ebony it's nice to met you." the boy shook my hand with a firm but gently shake._

"_I'm Ellis and this is my sister Penny." he said pointing to the girl next to me._

_The girl looked at me a smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kenny Ebony" she said. The welsh accent shining through her voice._

"_Yeah you too." I stuttered. We turned to the front where the science teacher was saying something about all the fun we where going to have. The strange thing was though was that as she said 'we are going to have so much fun' she looked directly at me, Ellis and Penny. I felt us all shudder at the look on her horrid face._

_When I was over we left the hall in a hurry not looking back._

**End of flashback:**

I followed Percy and Ellis as we made our way deeper into the camp. Children of all age run around like they were ADHD or something, maybe they were. Maybe they where like me and Ellis like Penny and Percy. I smiled at the thought. We made our way over to the farm house that stood bang in the middle. The white and blue wall stood out in the field.

As we walked we towards it I saw 12 temple like cabins in a u shape around the field along with many others dotted around everywhere else. The farm house had several steps leading up to the porch. They table that was set up was round with purple covers draped over it. Three people occupied the table. One was an old man in a wheel chair. He had curly brown hair and a goatee. He wore a leather jacket and had a blanket on his lap.

The next person who sat there was a young girl about the same age as us. She had blonde hair that looked golden in the sun light. Her eyes where a stunning grey a bit like Ellis' eyes but his were normally blue.

The last person was a young man who had dirty blonde hair and had purple- blue eyes. His nose was thin and he had what looked like blood shot eyes.

In a way Penny resembled him.

"Guys meet Chiron" Percy said pointing to the guy in the wheel chair. "This is Mr D and last but not least my girlfriend Annabeth." Chiron and Annabeth both smiled at us while Mr D frown at us. His frown turned to worry and concern as his eyes shifted to Penny.

"Hello" I said with a nervous edge in my voice. " Erm…Penny sort of used too much energy and passed out…so…" I said.

"How did she pass out?" Mr D asked. Me, Ellis and Percy exchanged weary looks. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times looking a bit like a fish.

"Well you see…err…she done something that we aren't telling until she's awake and telling you her self." Ellis said in a snappy tone. Mr D looked up at him with fury in his eyes.

"Who In The Name Of Zeus Do You Think You Are?" he said complete and utter fury shining in his eyes. Purple flames danced in his eyes and I could see my self going mad.

"Her brother Sir!" Ellis said with absolute loathing in his voice. It was like a his. Mr D looked taken back by this realisation. He was cut of from his reply when a bright flash and a light appeared other my head. A skull appeared up high. Percy Gasped as it disappeared.

The others who stood around the big house all knelt.

"All Hail Kenny Ebony Son Of Hades Lord Of The Dead."

I looked up with questioning in my eyes. Then a kid came running up to me. He had black hair and brown black eyes.

"Kenny?" he asked it took me some time to realize who it was.

"Nico?" he smiled and hugged me.

"Oh My Gods! He yelled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How's Bianca?" his expression darkened.

"What? Tell me what happened to her!" he didn't say any thing.

"Nico tell me!" he looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

" She's dead Kenny!" he said in a whisper. I fell to my knees crying. My sister dead.

When I told you earlier who my brother and sister where I forgot to tell you their names where Nico and Bianca Ebony. They went missing 2 years ago. Another thing I forgot to mention. Now reunited with Nico I find out my baby sister is dead.

I sat there on my knees sobbing being watched by every one. I got up sadness in my heart and soul. And I willed my self not to be there. Shadows gathered round me as I disappeared. The next thing I know is blackness. Everything like a warm fluffy blanket encasing me.

* * *

><p>Tell Me what you think<p>

Review!

Minxy 12


End file.
